<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smoke in the Wind [Podfic] by quoththegayven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761243">Smoke in the Wind [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven'>quoththegayven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1, Almosts and Maybes, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Five times they almost touched and one time they did, Mentions of Hive Corruption, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, The Chronicon, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Smoke in the Wind" by Whatwefightfor.</p><p>  <i>The silence killed Aunor’s momentum. It made her suddenly self-conscious. Touching a hardened warrior like that - one who seemed so touch averse. She should have known better.</i> </p><p>  <i>“Sorry,” she said, withdrawing her hand. “I shouldn’t have-”</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guardian/Aunor Mahal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smoke in the Wind [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278232">Smoke in the Wind</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatwefightfor/pseuds/Whatwefightfor">Whatwefightfor</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   <br/>
<i>cover art by quoththegayven</i><br/>
</p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 29:10</p><p><strong>File Size:</strong> 32.4 MB</p><p>
  <audio></audio>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MASSIVE thanks to Whatwefightfor for:<br/>A) being the reason I'm into Destiny at all (because I've watched him play over his shoulders and listened to him talk about the lore so much, COOL SHIT),<br/>B) writing this awesome fic (which I wanted to podfic basically as soon as I finished it the first time),<br/>and C) for giving me pointers on the cover art so I had it right!! Love you bro, hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>